All Your Fault
by Lilybug134
Summary: Just a short, fluffy fic between James & Lily Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Finally wrote a James & Lily fic! **

**This is just something that popped into my head about an hour ago, so here I am at 1am uploading it for you guys, so you better like it!**

**Please review, they are very appreciated. **

**I hope you enjoy :) **

The very pregnant redhead sat in her bed, tears flowing freely down her rosy cheeks.

"Why me?" she thought to herself, "What did I do to deserve this? Why me?"

Lily Potter's tears ran down her face harder than ever.

Suddenly, she heard the familiar thump of footsteps coming up the stairs. She didn't know who it was, but was too distraught to reach for her wand.

Through her misty eyes, she saw the familiar messy black hair and round glasses that she knew to be her husband.

"Lily? What's wrong? Is everything alright?" James Potter asked his crying wife.

"No, I most certainly am not alright!" she screamed at him.

James knew that his wife was prone to anger outbursts, especially when it concerned something that he did, but as he thought about the past week, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't his fault this time.

"Lils, what's wrong? You know that whatever it is, I can fix it," he offered whilst sitting on the bed and trying to hug his crying wife.

With all the strength that she had in her body, she pushed and sent her husband flying off the bed, landing with quite a loud thud.

"No, you can't fix it!" she yelled at him. This was up there in one of the top ten moments when she had been most angry with James Potter.

"Just tell me what is wrong so that I can try my best!" he pleaded with her. He did not like seeing his wife this upset.

She bowed her head, and her silky red hair fell in front of her like curtains, hiding her face.

"Look at me," she whispered.

James hadn't heard. "What?" he asked the sobbing woman, completely dumbfounded.

She looked up, her face even more red than before. "LOOK AT ME!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"What is wrong! You look beautiful, just like you do every single day!" he said.

"What's wrong, James Potter," she spoke every syllable sharply and clearly, starting to rise up off the bed, "is that I look like a bloody beached whale!" she screeched at the terrified man.

"Lily! You are gorgeous! In fact, being pregnant, you have never looked more beautiful!" he promised her.

"Don't lie to me, Potter!" she yelled at him, "This is your fault! You did this to me! You made me look like this! I swear, Potter, if you _ever_ try to lay your hands on me again, I will curse you into oblivion!" she yelled, then waddled into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

James stood there for a moment, completely unaware of what to do. Lily hadn't called him 'Potter' since before they had started dating in 7th year. He decided to try to talk to his wife, who was now sobbing hysterically behind the bathroom door, to see if he could cheer her up.

"Lils? Love, I promise you that you have never looked better than you do now. I-"

The bathroom door came flying open, and James was greeted by a very unhappy Lily.

"Oh, so you're saying that I've been ugly up until now!" she roared at him.

"No Lily! You have always been gorgeous! I promise –"

"Shut it, Potter, and go cry to your boyfriend, Sirius!" she shouted, and with that, slammed the door again.

"Alright Lily, I'm just going to go to Sirius' and let you cool off –"

"I don't need to cool off, Potter!" she called from the bathroom.

"Okay, well I'm going now, love!" he called from the hallway.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" she called back in a dangerous tone.

* * *

"Yeah, so there I was, just sitting on the couch, then all the sudden I hear Lily crying! So I go in there to see what's wrong, and then she starts screaming at me about how her being pregnant is my fault!" exclaimed James.

"Well, you have to remember that it is kinda your fault, I mean it takes two to –"

"Yes, Sirius, I know how that works! But I mean, this pregnancy thing is so hard! Last week she found a dead bird in the backyard, so she started crying because 'it didn't get to live a full life' or something like that. Then yesterday, she was all 'hold me, I need you!', stop giggling, Sirius! But I don't have a problem with that because I do love her, but sometimes she is just downright scary!" James finally finished.

"And that, "responded Sirius, putting his feet up on his kitchen table, "is why I don't settle don't settle down. Women are too complex."

"Yeah, but I love Lily, just like I have since 1st year. Did I tell you that she called me 'Potter' again?"

Sirius busted out laughing, "She hasn't called you that since we were in 7th year! Man, she must really be angry with you mate!" Sirius said, clutching his stomach.

"I know!"

The old friends were once again laughing with each other until a silver doe came bounding in on the kitchen table, bearing Lily's voice.

"You need to buy more chocolate ice cream. I ate it all. Don't take too long because there is a jar of frosting in here and it's really tempting. Oh and Sirius? You left your boxers here last week. I washed them for you; please come and get them before James mistakes them as his own."

And with that, the doe dissolved into thin air.

"Well, I should probably go and get her some more ice cream. Three Broomsticks on Saturday?" asked James.

"As always!" replied Sirius.

With a crack, James was gone.

* * *

"Lily! I'm home! I got ice cream!" James called out into the silent house.

"JAMES! I NEED HELP!" Lily called from the master bedroom.

After putting the ice cream into the freezer, James hopped up the steps and into their room to find his lovely wife lying on the bed looking very desperate.

"James." Lily stated simply, "I am stuck."

He took his wife's small hands into his own large ones and helped her up into a sitting position.

"Better?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, thank you. And I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I'm not really sure what happened." She answered.

"It's okay, Lils. Now how about we go downstairs and get some ice cream?" he asked, locking his warm hazel eyes on her cool emerald ones.

"Alright, but all this." She gestured her ever-growing stomach, "is still all your fault, and you are never laying a hand on me again Potter." She giggled.

He smiled. "Whatever you say, Evans."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody!**

**Don't hate me too much - the second (and last) chapter of ****_Memories _****will be uploaded this coming week, so please be patient.**

**I've noticed that a lot of you are putting this stories under your favorites and following it. I just wanted to remind you that I have a little project going; think of it as a gift to you for reading my story.**

**It's called Lily's Weekly Gifts, and you basically just send me your favorite characters and maybe a scenario or a song or prompts or a theme or whatever, and I write a story for you. I can even upload it the week of your birthday if you want me to, just tell me.**

**Simply send all this information to me in PM and I'll reply as soon as possible just confirming everything. If you would like more information on this, either look on my profile for more details or PM me with any questions.**

**I really really REALLY want to do this for you guys, so if you like this story or any of my other stories or simply want a fic written for you, just ask and it will be given to you! Don't forget to pass this message onto your friends! **

**Like I said, the second chapter of ****_Memories _****will be up later this week. Thank you all so much for liking it, following it, and reviewing it. It means so much to me. **


End file.
